The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting low-frequency molecular electromagnetic signals.
It has recently become apparent that all molecules emit very low-threshold electromagnetic emissions, or signals. The detection of molecular electromagnetic signals opens up numerous opportunities in the fields of science, medicine and industry. For example, if the low-threshold molecular electromagnetic signal of a food contaminate could be detected during production and packaging, less reliable existing methods of detecting contamination could be eliminated. Another potential use of such molecular electromagnetic signals is the detection of substances within the human body, including, but not limited to, antigens, antibodies, parasites, viruses, abnormal cells, etc.
However, recognition of a particular electromagnetic signal first requires the measurement and categorization of such a signal. Existing apparatuses and methods for the detection of molecular electromagnetic signals do not detect a pure, repeatable signal. One known method for the detection and processing of electromagnetic signals is placing a sample substance in a shielded enclosure, subjecting the sample to electromagnetic excitation and detecting the excited signals with the use of a detection coil. This method results in a poor signal quality because of the relative lack of sensitivity of the apparatus and method used. In addition, excitation of the sample substance can result in a pattern of signals that are different than the electromagnetic signals of the substance in its natural state.
The present invention is directed to providing an apparatus and method for the repeatable detection and recording of low-threshold molecular electromagnetic signals. The present invention includes a magnetically shielded faraday cage to shield the sample material and detection apparatus from extraneous electromagnetic signals. The invention further includes within the magnetically shielded faraday cage a coil for injecting white or gaussian noise, a nonferrous tray to hold the sample, a gradiometer to detect the low-threshold molecular electromagnetic signals, a superconducting quantum interference device (xe2x80x9cSQUIDxe2x80x9d), and a preamplifier.
The apparatus is used by placing a sample within the magnetically shielded faraday cage in close proximity to the noise coil and gradiometer. White noise is injected through the noise coil and modulated until the molecular electromagnetic signal is enhanced through stochastic resonance. The enhanced molecular electromagnetic signal, shielded from external interference by the faraday cage and the field generated by the noise coil, is then detected and measured by the gradiometer and SQUID. The signal is then amplified and transmitted to any appropriate recording or measuring equipment.